Liners for orthopedic and prosthetic devices are known to have vapor permeability and frictional characteristics, and serve as a padded interface between an orthopedic or prosthetic device, and skin of a user. While these liners exist, many must compromise vapor permeability and frictional characteristics due to the limitations of materials involved. These solutions must balance the costs of materials used, their characteristics, and the processes employed for making the liners. Few solutions have been able to produce a liner that is low-cost, simple to manufacture and possessing suitable characteristics including breathability, compressibility or padding, and desirable frictional properties.